Ichigo in Wonderland
by Squigles
Summary: This is a story, both me and my friend Blackfox are both writing, so if the ideas seem to appear in both it's because we discussed them. It's basically Aizen is insane and has turned Hueco Mundo into Wonderland. Rated M, for further chapters cuz Yaoiness
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: As much as I wish, I own neither Alice in Wonderland or Bleach.**

**Intro**

Ichigo in Wonderland

Ichigo looked around, confused. This was just so weird, he had just been forced through an opening into Hueco Mundo, and now found himself in an odd place, that vaguely reminded him of a story he had heard in his childhood. Just then bouncing blobs known as Szayel's fraccion, also know as Lumina and Verona, came bouncing up and grabbed his arms. He started to pull away, but then he started listening and trying to understand their babbling. "I am telling you this is the one." "Well if this is the one, then we should taking him to the other person." "No we should take him to this person." They then started pulling his arms in opposite directions. "HEY!! How about you both shut up, stop pulling my arms," he then pulled his arms away," and tell me what the hell is going on here." "Lord Aizen has gone insane and has changed Hueco Mundo into something he calls Wonderland." They had to be insane, wonderland, like from Alice in Wonderland, that was just ridiculous, then again it did resemble wonderland a little, okay a lot. "Okay, so where exactly are you supposed to take me." Since recently Aizen hadn't been making himself a threat, to the soul society or Orihime, and he really had nothing better to do, then he would go along with this. "To Master Szayel." "No to Lord Aizen." His arms then were once again pulled in opposite directions. He snatched his arms away. "How about we go to Szayel first, then we go to Aizen," he was hoping to keep his arms from being further pulled from their sockets. "Okay," the two blobs said in unison, and then commenced in pulling his arms to lead him to a small clearing that had an unusually large leaf in the middle with Szayel sitting on the leaf. "Now can you tell me what's going on," Ichigo was hoping to get some straight answers from him, but in his current situation, it didn't seem likely. "Honestly, I have no idea, I am supposed to be a caterpillar figure, and even Ulquiorra, the most faithful of the Espada has agreed that Lord Aizen has gone insane. He has completely changed Hueco Mundo to resemble a place called wonderland, from a children's book called Alice in Wonderland, and you my dear, have been chosen as Alice."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Once again I do not own Bleach or Alice in Wonderland, as much as I wish it were so I do not.

**A/N: Since I have been threatened by some crazy person and their evil cat I have to poat this though I really have been meaning to get to it.**

Ichigo in Wonderland Chapter:1

Ichigo's eyes then were the biggest they had ever been in his entire life. ALICE, this was absolutely ridiculous, Szayel had to be messing with him that was the only explanation. So he laughed, laughed like a crazy man, until that is, he saw the look on Szayel's face.

"No way, you're fucking serious, why the hell would I be Alice, what the he-," he was cut off by a deep hypnotic voice that he had recently grown accustomed to, since of course he and some of the espada had become friends.

"My, my, Alice has a very colorful vocabulary, doesn't **SHE**."

Ichigo turned around to see those cerulean eyes that he always compared to the shocking green ones that were standing beside the frustrating espada.

"What the hell do you want, Grimmjow? Because right now I am not in the mood."

Just then was when he realized what the three espada were wearing. Szayel was wearing an all blue long sleeve turtleneck shirt with pants the same color as his shirt.

Grimmjow was wearing an outfit that was built like Szayel's except his was a light purple and had turquoise blue stripes on the entire thing. Another thing Ichigo noticed was that his tail was there and he had ears standing tall and proud on top of his head, he also took a little heed to the fact that Ulqiuorra was gently stroking them.

Ulqiuorra however was dressed the most ridiculous. His outfit was also long sleeved, it wasn't turtle neck, but it was still ridiculous. His outfit was very colorful, it had stripes of all the colors of the rainbow. His wings were there as well, but the most ridiculous thing to Ichigo was the neckline. It was all feathers, of all different colors.

"Right now my name isn't Grimmjow, it's the Cheshire Cat, you can call me Chess, and Ulqiuorra's name is now Dodo bird, but I call him Dodo-ow." Ulquiorra had pulled on his ears.

"Last time I heard you call him anything I heard. Oh, Master, Oh, Yes." Szayel ducked as a rock flew at his head.

Ichigo meanwhile just stood there, confused out of his mind. That was when Rukia pushed through the two of them and ran behind Ichigo.

"Ichigo you have to help me, Kisuke has gone crazy he is enjoying this insane world."

Ichigo then realized what **she** was wearing, it was a little dress that looked old, and slightly like a maid's outfit, but that wasn't the only thing. She also had ears standing on her head but hers were more rounded. Sort of like a mouse. She also had a thin whip-like tail, again like a mouse.

As his realization hit Kisuke came into the clearing and ran up to Rukia with a big pink bow that Ichigo only assumed was supposed to go on her tail.

"Come on Rukia, just try it on," he said holding up the bow. Rukia then used her tail to whip his hand away.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, "JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Everything was quite until a new but familiar voice broke the silence, and Ichigo spun around.

"It's just as they said Ichigo. Aizen has gone insane, and trust me I don't enjoy this anymore than you do."

Ichigo then burst out laughing, there before him was Toshiro Hitsugaya, clad in very baggy outfit that made him look even more like a little kid, but the fact that he had very floppy and very fluffy big bunny ears on his head and a poofy little tail was what really had Ichigo laughing.

He stopped laughing however when something hard hit him on the head, and he look up to see Hitsugaya with his hand still raised from throwing the rock.

"Sorry, you just look so _CUTE_."

"I AM NOT CUTE." It was then that Ichigo started to run.

He stopped only when he was tripped by Grimmjow and then picked up and thrown over his shoulder. "Alright, time to take you to Aizen who by the way is the red queen."

Then he was pulled down and landed ungracefully on his ass. He was then pulled up by Kisuke.

"Oh no. Kurotsutchi has ordered us to take him with us, he's for some crazy reason is the white queen."

Kisuke grabbed his hand and started to pull him off in the opposite direction. His other hand was then grabbed by Grimmjow who started to pull him in the other direction. Then both of them started to play tug-of-war with Ichigo, and he couldn't help but think that this was going to be a very long journey.

A/N: This right now is the end just to clarify this is a character sheet of the people who have come in so far.

**Ichigo-Alice**

**Rukia-Pocket Mouse**

**Lumina-Tweedle Dum**

**Verona-Tweedle Dee**

**Urahara/Kisuke-Mad Hatter**

**Hitsugaya-The New White Rabbit**

**Grimmjow-Cheshire Cat**

**Ulqiuorra-Dodo Bird**

**Szayel-Absolem/Caterpillar**

**Aizen-The Red Queen**

**Kurotsutchi-The White Queen**


End file.
